


фильтрация.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: — пожалуйста, не флиртуй с новой инженеркой.





	фильтрация.

Хвиин полна сюрпризов, но сегодняшнее:

— Пожалуйста, не флиртуй с новой инженеркой, —

с самого порога ни капли не удивляет Бёль.

Хвиин хмурится, и её лицо выглядит непривычно, потому что Хвиин редко хмурится и ещё реже делает это всерьёз. Бёль почти обижается на ничем не подкреплённый обвинения, но быстро вспоминает, что вообще-то вполне себе подкреплённые и много чем, решая просто неодобрительно зыркнуть с явным скепсисом во взгляде.

На Хвиин это никогда не действует, но Бёль не прекращает попыток.

Возможно, Бёль действительно открыто флиртует с последними двумя инженерками, но они отвечают ей взаимностью, поэтому обвинения Хвиин обоснованы лишь на половину. И вообще — последняя начинает первой, и это совершенно точно не влажные фантазии Бёль, как бы Хвиин ни хотелось придерживаться этой теории. 

Так же возможно, что в обоих случаях дело зашло намного дальше флирта, а Хвиин просто ненавидит то неловкое чувство, когда вместо привычной сонной Бёль на кухне появляется твоя не менее сонная подчинённая. И хорошо, если в одежде.

Это было бы смешно, если бы в конце концов они обе не начали думать слишком много и пытаться воздействовать на Хвиин через Бёль.

Вообще-то Бёль это действительно больше забавляло — первое время. Но это быстро надоедает — так же быстро, как заканчиваются контракты обеих.

Хвиин скидывает кофту на тумбочку в прихожей и проходит на кухню, не переставая бурчать себе под нос:

— Её зовут Ким ЁнСон, и, клянусь, я съеду, если услышу хоть одну шутку про луну.

Бёль придумывает как минимум девять ещё до того, как Хвиин переходит к угрозам; потому что это действительно смешно, окей. И потому, что с девушкой по имени Ким ЁнСон не пофлиртовать — грешно. Особенно — когда тебя зовут Мун Бёль И.

Солнце и Луна, Ким ЁнСон и Мун Бёль И... Сапфо будет в бешенстве, если Бёль упустит такую возможность.

Сами звёзды (Бёль хихикает) благословляют на флирт, и тут ничего не попишешь.

— Это даже в теории так себе оправдание, Бёль-онни, — Хвиин опять хмурится.

У неё вообще-то есть дар к чтению мыслей — наверное; возможно, Бёль просто слишком очевидна с этим её хвастливым выражением лица.

Бёль треплет Хвиин по волосам, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы ущипнуть за щёку, и криво улыбается.

— Ты настолько в меня не веришь?

Хвиин тяжело вздыхает, уворачиваясь от ласки:

— Я настолько хорошо тебя знаю.

Тут Бёль возразить нечего.

*

Бёль уныло наблюдает за тем, как фильтр растворяется на дне графина с водой; вверх от плоской таблетки поднимается столб пузырьков.

У Бёль сегодня выходной, поэтому в одиннадцать часов дня (наверное) она сидит в одних пижамных штанах на кухне и сонно ждёт, когда фильтр растворится окончательно, чтобы залить в себя кружку кофе залпом и хотя бы полностью открыть глаза. Хвиин уходит в девять утра и оставляет для Бёль завтрак в холодильнике, прицепив на него цветастый стикер в форме сердца, чтобы Бёль точно-точно заметила.

Когда входная дверь с грохотом ударяется об стену, Бёль подпрыгивает на месте и идёт проверять, почему и на кого настолько зла Хвиин; спойлер: это не Хвиин. И даже так — Хвиин никогда не стала бы ломать собственную дверь, потому что заплатила за неё.

Бёль не из стеснительных; то есть, конечно, из них, но не тогда, когда дело касается Хвиин или Хеджин, поэтому в её голове ничего не щёлкает, когда она выходит в коридор в одних лишь пижамных штанах. Ни единой мысли прикрыться ровно до момента, когда до заторможенного сонной дымкой рассудка доходит, что это не Хвиин.

Это Солнце.

И Хвиин бы определённо закрыла бы уши ладонями, чтобы не слышать этого.

Но — кстати — это Ким ЁнСон — Бёль видела её фотографию, когда Хвиин раздумывала о том, чтобы принять её на работу. У неё длинные каштановые волосы, распахнутые сильнее обычного глаза и совершенно потерянный вид.

Ким ЁнСон, видимо, о том, кто такая Бёль, не знает, и оттого выглядит ещё более растерянной; Бёль нравится наблюдать за её меняющимся выражением лица. Только спустя очень долгую минуту, наполненную неловкой тишиной, Бёль вспоминает, что одета только наполовину.

— Кхм, — неловко прокашливается Бёль, заворачиваясь в одну из домашних кофт Хвиин, оставленную на тумбе.

Кофта колючая, и это больше доставляет дискомфорт, чем скрывает обнажённое тело.

— Кхм, — тоже прокашливается ЁнСон, и её щёки покрываются красными пятнами. — Я-- я искала Чон Хвиин.

Бёль это знает, потому что это единственная достойная причина ворваться в её квартиру в одиннадцатом часу утра.

И — справедливости ради — Бёль знает как минимум три не-достойных причины, но они ещё не знакомы, а шутки про гиперсексуальность Бёль так и остаются шутками.

— Я дам тебе её личный номер, — говорит Бёль, скрываясь на кухне, чтобы взять телефон.

Фильтр всё так же пускает пузырьки.

Когда Бёль возвращается в прихожую, входная дверь уже закрыта, а Ким ЁнСон, с которой ей нельзя флиртовать, робко стоит на коврике, устремив взгляд в пол. Бёль диктует ей номер, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как пальцы ЁнСон скользят по сенсорному экрану; она записывает её как 'Хвиини', и Бёль, кажется, сражена наповал.

— Врываться в квартиру можно после двух прозвонов, разве Хвиин тебе не сказала? — насмешливо спрашивает Бёль в спину удаляющейся по коридору ЁнСон.

ЁнСон не оборачивается, но Бёль даже с расстояния видит, как у неё горят уши. Её длинные волосы раскачиваются при ходьбе и электризуются к форме инженерно-технического.

Кажется, Бёль забывает кое-что очень важное.

*

Пришедшая после смены Хвиин в бешенстве.

— Ты сделала ЧТО?

Чон Хвиин злится: холст, масло. На самом деле Бёль довольно часто наблюдает подобную картину, но от этого она не перестаёт её завораживать.

Злящаяся Хвиин — это искусство, хотя и весьма травмоопасное.

— Я думала, что это ты, — пожимает плечом Бёль. — В конце концов — это не было флиртом.

Возможно, если только чуть-чуть. В любом случае — это случайность. И для Хвиин это не является оправданием.

— Ты буквально ткнула ей в лицо своей грудью!

Бёль выгибает бровь и накладывает себе в тарелку ещё один кусок торта, который Хвиин нагло утаскивает с приветственной вечеринки имени Ким ЁнСон.

Единственное, на что надеется Бёль, — это на то, что Хвиин не начнёт читать ей лекции о взаимном согласии перед прелюдиями, потому что это _очевидно_ было неожиданностью для обеих участниц сцены.

— Ты слишком драматизируешь.

На вид торт оказывается лучше, чем на вкус, но Бёль не жалуется.

— А ты — недостаточно, — фыркает Хвиин, ковыряясь ложкой в своём куске торта. Внезапно она бьёт кулаком по столу и воззряется на Бёль почти в панике: — Ты ведь сказала ей, что ты всего лишь моя соседка, да?

Вот оно что.

Бёль кусает щёку изнутри — вот, что именно она забывает. И это даже хуже флирта. А ещё — эта тема просто бесконечный источник шуток.

Хвиин роняет голову на руки и страдальчески стонет. Бёль ободряюще похлопывает её по спине и накалывает на пластиковую вилку кусок торта из её тарелки.

— Пожалуйста, не говори, что ты об этом забыла.

Не то чтобы хоть кто-то на станции не знала, что единственная и неповторимая девушка Хвиин это Хеджин; Бёль тактично об этом умалчивая, чтобы не расстраивать уверенную в их скрытности Хвиин абсолютным провалом.

— Не буду, — легко соглашается Бёль. — Но я забыла.

Хвиин издаёт звук непонятного происхождения, и Бёль не очень хочет выяснять, каким образом она добивается подобного звучания.

*

Когда Ким ЁнСон приходит во второй раз, Бёль на всякий случай накидывает майку и проверяет, не торчит ли нижнее бельё. В этот раз ЁнСон звонит в звонок, и именно это наталкивает на мысль о том, что это именно ЁнСон.

Хвиин открывает дверь своим ключом, если закрыта изнутри — звонит Бёль; Хеджин сразу начинает бить в дверь ногами, потому что это Хеджин.

Бёль открывает дверь и осматривает ЁнСон с ног до головы. Сегодня она не в рабочей форме, а в обычных синих джинсах и свитере; свитер, кстати, дурацкий, но Бёль нравится.

— Хвиин нет дома.

ЁнСон что-то держит за спиной и очень волнуется, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на (грудь) Бёль. Голос ЁнСон тихий и неуверенный, когда она говорит:

— Я не к ней.

Ей требуется около десяти секунд, чтобы снова начать говорить; Бёль её не торопит и распахивает дверь шире, приглашая войти. Сквозняк из коридора бьёт Бёль по голым лодыжкам, но она не обращает внимание.

— Я-- — ЁнСон запинается, но быстро берёт себя в руки и вытаскивает из-за спины небольшой торт, завёрнутый в упаковочную бумагу. — Я хотела извиниться за то, что вот так ворвалась в прошлый раз. Я не знала, что Хвиин живёт не одна.

Хвиин и сама порой об этом забывает, но Бёль об этом тактично молчит. И даже не собирается в ближайшем будущем напоминать ей об этом. И почти не в восторге от того, что Ким ЁнСон уносит торт с приветственной вечеринки имени Ким ЁнСон.

Возможно.

Последнее — стопроцентная ложь, потому что Бёль в бешеном восторге и сражена (дважды).

— Это был флирт? — спрашивает Бёль на всякий случай.

Это точно не флирт, но даже если и так — на Бёль он срабатывает безотказно.

ЁнСон глупо хлопает глазами и чуть сильнее, чем требуется, сжимает торт; упаковка под её пальцами мнётся.

— Это было... извинение? — неуверенно лепечет ЁнСон, всё ещё не решаясь переступать порог.

У ЁнСон волнистые волосы, ниспадающие по плечам, пухлые щёки и яркая помада на губах. Последнее особенно чётко отпечатывается в голове Бёль, и это совершенно точно не из-за её мифической гиперсексуальности.

— Жаль, — просто кидает Бёль, и ЁнСон в шоке приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в итоге просто молча заходит в квартиру.

Бёль разливает фильтрованный чай по кружкам и аккуратно снимает упаковку с подарочного — забранного с приветственной вечеринки имени Ким ЁнСон; она всё ещё в восхищении — торта.

ЁнСон неловко заламывает пальцы, и по мнению Бёль это очаровательно; Бёль далеко не объективна, потому что она сражена, но тут нет Хвиин, которая бы указала на её необъективность. Или Хеджин — которая бы поддержала Бёль просто из принципа.

Хвиин, очевидно, забывает поговорить с ЁнСон о том, что обнажённая грудь Бёль — это чисто платонически и не имеет никакого сексуального подтекста. По крайней мере в их случае. И о согласии — этой лекции Бёль избежать всё же не удаётся, а вот ЁнСон, похоже, вполне.

По крайней мере ЁнСон от неё не шарахается, думает Бёль.

— Так и--, — Бёль делает длинную паузу, дожидаясь, когда ЁнСон поднимет на неё взгляд. — Как тебе работается под начальством Хвиин?

ЁнСон медленно моргает и отпивает из кружки ещё слишком горячий чай.

— Хорошо.

О Хвиин редко отзываются одним лишь 'хорошо', потому что это Хвиин. Бёль заинтересована.

— Как идёт работа над фильтром?

— О--, — ЁнСон кажется более раскованной, когда заговаривает о своей непосредственной работе. — Мы уже составили чертёж, и вопрос остаётся лишь в том, как сохранить напор и при этом не повредить конструкцию. Хвиин направила запрос на согласование техникам.

Бёль присвистывает; последняя инженерка, у которой с Бёль были недвусмысленные отношения, зависает ещё на расчётах, а ЁнСон, пробывшая на станции чуть больше недели, уже завершает чертёж окончательной конструкции фильтра. Бёль любит женщин и ум, а когда два этих качества сочетаются, она не может скрывать свою заинтересованность.

Мысленно Бёль уже купается в чистой и почти прозрачной воде и не вычёсывает песок из волос, а её чай перестаёт отдавать тухлятиной.

Бёль задаёт вопросы — об особенностях конструкции фильтра и о ранних наработках. ЁнСон выглядит и говорит так, что Бёль понимает — она действительно любит свою работу и отдаётся ей целиком.

Постепенно ЁнСон перестаёт робеть и уже поставленным голосом рассказывает о своей работе на прошлой станции, куда её сослали. Она использует слово 'сослали' только по отношению к прошлой работе, об этой говоря 'отправили'. 

Когда ЁнСон, окончательно расслабившись под одобрительное мычание Бёль, начинает говорить о своих собаках (во множественном числе; Бёль сражена окончательно), домой возвращается слегка подвыпившая Хвиин в обнимку с Хеджин, по выражению лица которой сложно понять степень её опьянения.

Хвиин пьяно икает и виснет на ручке кухонной двери.

— Ой--, — Хвиин опять икает. — У вас тут что, свидание?

Она пытается нахмуриться, но безуспешно — рядом с Хеджин Хвиин может разве что глупо улыбаться. Хеджин обнимает Хвиин со спины и кладёт подбородок ей на плечо.

ЁнСон выглядит так, словно не понимает, какого чёрта происходит, и Бёль решает, что не только выглядит, поэтому спасает ситуацию:

— Не стыдно тебе осуждать меня, а самой тащить в квартиру свою девушку?

Вообще-то не стыдно, потому что отсутствие всякого стыда у Хвиин — это медицинский факт, с которым спорит разве что сама Хвиин.

Хеджин фыркает, прекрасно зная, что Бёль любит её и всегда рада видеть в их квартире; Хвиин делает неопределённый жест рукой и забывает, что хотела сказать, накручивая прядь волос Хеджин на палец.

На лице ЁнСон проступает понимание и эмоция, которую Бёль не может обозвать никак иначе как облегчение. Бёль решает подумать об этом позже, когда Хвиин в очередной раз заведёт разговор о неуместном флирте с подчинёнными; возможно — завтра утром, пока будет делать Хвиин антипохмельный чай.

Возможно — уже сегодня вечером. 

Короче — как звёзды сойдутся. И да, это смешно.

— Я забуду об этом, — говорит Хвиин, ища свободной рукой ладонь Хеджин. — Но только сегодня, — и, обращаясь уже в ЁнСон: — хочешь выпить с нами?

Хеджин мотает головой, давая Бёль понять, что ей уже хватит; ЁнСон смотрит умоляюще. Бёль, как единственная способная на рациональные решения, вступается:

— Не думаю, Хвиини, — в ответ слышится разочарованный вздох. — Ты голодная?

Хвиин интенсивно кивает, и Хеджин провожает её до стула, придерживая за плечи, чтобы она случайно не упала и ни во что не врезалась; Бёль ставит разогреваться в микроволновке остатки вчерашнего завтрака.

— Мне, наверное, пора, — тихо говорит ЁнСон и неловко выбирается из-за стола.

Уже не энергичная Хвиин вяло прощается, Хеджин кивает, решая остановиться на этом; Бёль, оставляя Хвиин на вроде бы относительно трезвую Хеджин, провожает ЁнСон до двери.

Перед самым выходом ЁнСон резко разворачивается, почти врезаясь Бёль в грудь.

— Я-- эм, думаю, я зайду ещё, — и, спохватившись, добавляет: — если ты не против.

Щёки у ЁнСон красные; она опять неловко заламывает пальцы и не поднимает взгляд. Бёль заправляет прядь волос ЁнСон за ухо, сражённая окончательно и бесповоротно. Смотрит в глаза, и их смешная разница в росте забивает в гроб Бёль последний гвоздь.

— Увидимся.

И — справедливости ради — она прекрасно осознаёт, что звучит до жути слащаво, но так и задумывается изначально.

*

Когда техническая часть отдела согласовывает чертёж фильтра и приступает к работе, активно привлекая ЁнСон, Хвиин не может нарадоваться такому успеху и вовсю строит планы.

— Первое, что я сделаю, это буду долго лежать в ванне с пеной.

— И Хеджин, — вставляет Бёль, собирая волосы Хвиин в высокий хвост и затягивая их резинкой.

— И Хеджин, — соглашается Хвиин, счастливо улыбаясь. — А ты можешь попробовать уговорить ЁнСон на совместные купания.

От подобной наглости Бёль забывает, как разговаривать, потому что у Хвиин совершенно точно нет в голове даже определения стыда. Перед тем, как ответить, ей приходится прокашляться.

— Ты же против флирта.

Хвиин театрально закатывает глаза. Бёль прочёсывает ей волосы в хвосте.

— Я не против флирта, — она делает неопределённый жест рукой, но перестаёт дёргаться, когда Бёль больно цепляет её волосы расчёской. — Я против того, чтобы флирт мешал работе.

Бёль медленно моргает. И ещё раз. В восемь утра в понедельник мыслительные процессы работают крайне медленно. Она снова больно цепляет волосы Хвиин расчёской.

— То есть, — неверяще начинает Бёль, — ты сейчас официально разрешаешь мне прийти в твой отдел и открыто пофлиртовать с моим Солнцем?

Хвиин разворачивается лицом к Бёль и демонстративно закатывает глаза.

— Ещё одна подобная фраза, и я заберу свои слова обратно. Я серьёзно.

Бёль знает.

Бёль решает, что ЁнСон эта шутка точно понравится — не может не понравиться.

*

На обеде Бёль бессовестно сбегает в инженерно-технический, даже не дописав отчёт. По коридору Бёль идёт вприпрыжку, чем привлекает внимание немногих находящихся все своих офисов.

В инженерно-технически Бёль заходит как к себе домой хотя бы по той причине, что периодически там бывает и знает всех сотрудниц в лицо.

— Как дела у самой умной женщины в этом здании? — с ходу спрашивает Бёль, приваливаясь бедром к столешнице рабочего места ЁнСон.

ЁнСон растерянно моргает, поднимая на неё взгляд.

— Не знаю?..

Хвиин, подорвавшись из-за своего стола, начинает смеяться вместе с Бёль. ЁнСон склоняет голову к плечу, и ей требуется несколько секунд, чтобы смысл сказанного окончательно дошёл.

— О господи! — её голос становится выше, и это очаровательно. — Это было так слащаво!

Пухлые щёки ЁнСон идут розовым румянцем.

— Это она ещё с тобой не флиртовала. Пока что, — поучительным тоном влезает Хвиин, но под конец фразы снова начинает смеяться. — И, Бёль, неужели ты решила пригласить меня на обед?

Бёль бросает на Хвиин скептический взгляд; Хвиин снова смеётся.

— Поняла-поняла, — сдаётся она, возвращаясь к своему рабочему месту. 

Хвиин не помогает, она просто хочет немного поиздеваться, хотя с её стороны это называется 'забота' и 'приглядывать'. Бёль уже привыкает, поэтому пропускает все её дальнейшие причитания мимо ушей.

— Так что--, — Бёль снова обращается к ЁнСон. — Самая умная женщина в этом здании — это ты — случайно не хочет перекусить? 

— Это флирт?

Бёль чувствует, что сражена — опять или снова, подойдёт любое слово. И это просто смешно, потому что такими темпами она возьмёт титул главной гёрлкраш станции, который неизменно принадлежит Бёль с самого момента его создания.

— Если ты захочешь.

Лицо ЁнСон выглядит серьёзным, и нет и намёка на улыбку; Бёль тушуется под её взглядом и выпрямляется, больше не опираясь бедром на столешницу.

— Думаю, я хочу, — и ещё до того, как Бёль успевает спросить, на какой именно вопрос это ответ, добавляет: — и перекусить, и чтобы это был флирт.

Это был удар в самое сердце, серьёзно. Хвиин со своего места хихикает как маленькая девочка и — Бёль уверена — телеграфирует обо всём Хеджин.

Бёль подаёт ЁнСон руку, и она принимает её, касаясь её ладони намного дольше, чем если бы это было по-подружески.

— Почему вы с Хвиин живёте вместе? — спрашивает ЁнСон, когда они усаживаются напротив подруга подруги в кафетерии.

Бёль снимает крышку со своего пластикового контейнера и задумчиво вертит в руках вилку. 

— Думаю, Хеджин нужно больше пространства, и она пока не готова делить его с Хвиин всё время. Тем не менее не думаю, что в концу года мы всё ещё будет делить одну квартиру. 

Вообще-то Хеджин пытается предложить Хвиин съехаться уже месяц, но никак не может набраться смелости. Это забавно, учитывая то, как сильно её внешний вид разнится с её характером.

Бёль пообещала не раскрывать секрет Хеджин никому до определённого времени и честно держит слово.

ЁнСон заканчивает со своим обедом и складывает пустую посуду друг в друга. Бёль отмечает, что она очень быстро ест, и это — как и многое другое в ней — очаровательно.

*

Строительство фильтра идёт полным ходом, и после скучного и очень длинного рабочего дня Бёль спускается к дамбе. 

Хвиин перехватывает Бёль под руку ещё в дверях и тащит её через всё помещение к огромной недостроенной махине, величиной в два человеческих роста, над которой водят хороводы сразу пять человек включая ЁнСон. Она одета в рабочую форму, в эту дурацкую блестящую куртку, и ей невероятно идёт, хотя все остальные, включая Хвиин, выглядят по-идиотски.

— И на сколько процентов он готов? — спрашивает Бёль, смотря в основном на ЁнСон.

Хвиин щёлкает пальцами перед лицом Бёль, впрочем, не добиваясь и капли зрительного внимания.

— Процента на три.

Бёль присвистывает. 

— Это на целых три процента больше, чем было последние четыре года.

Хвиин сияет от гордости. ЁнСон, наконец, замечает Бёль и робко машет ей со своего места, не уверенная, можно ли ей подойти.

— Сегодня пятница, — как бы невзначай говорит Хвиин, несильно пихая Бёль локтем в плечо.

— Ты подбиваешь меня на то, чтобы я пригласила её выпить?

Бёль уже даже не удивляется, видя озорные искорки во взгляде Хвиин, которая старательно делает вид, что не имеет в виду ничего такого.

В конце концов Бёль решает, что взаимный флирт открывает множество возможностей, а ЁнСон всегда может просто отказаться.

— Надеюсь, ты пришла пригласить самую умную женщину в этом здании выпить, — неловко мнётся ЁнСон, когда Бёль оказывается в зоне слышимости.

Кажется, ЁнСон тоже умеет читать мысли, и это одновременно тревожно и жутко привлекательно. Хотя, возможно, ЁнСон просто действительно самая умная женщина в этом здании.

— А самая умная женщина в этом здании хочет выпить?

ЁнСон вяло улыбается, всем своим видом показывая, что жутко устала от работы и уже видеть не может этот чёртов фильтр. Бёль подставляет ей локоть, и ЁнСон с лёгкостью соглашается, кладя ладонь на её предплечье.

Бёль открывает перед ЁнСон дверь бара и пропускает её внутрь. Любимые места Бёль и Хвиин свободны, поэтому Бёль проталкивает сквозь толпу зевак к самому дальнему столику и отодвигает перед ЁнСон стул; блестящая рабочая куртка ЁнСон мерцает в свете тусклых ламп.

Когда им приносят соджу, ЁнСон заговаривает первая:

— Хвиин мельком упоминала, что ты неровно дышишь к инженеркам.

Бёль пожимает плечом.

— Не только. Вообще к женщинам.

ЁнСон странно улыбается, и Бёль чувствует, как её голени что-то касается под столом. Она опускает взгляд и с удивлением и одновременно удовлетворением понимает, что это ступня ЁнСон, которая только что выводит их флирт на новый уровень; возможно, она так откровенна по той причине, что сперва видит грудь Бёль, а только потом лицо.

Бёль обещает себе подумать об этом на досуге.

Возможно — никогда, потому что у ЁнСон пухлое круглое лицо, приятный голос и совершенно обворожительный взгляд. А ещё — её ступня скользит вверх по голени к колену, и у этого жеста нет второго смысла.

ЁнСон в полшага переходит от робкой молчуньи к уверенной любительнице поговорить и не только, и это — ещё одна черта, которая безумно нравится в ней Бёль. Ну, то есть, помимо всех остальных.

В отличии от Бёль ЁнСон пьёт немного и признаётся, что вообще-то пить не умеет, поэтому не позволяет себе напиваться. Бёль не может поверить в то, что буквально каждая черта характера — очередная: самоконтроль — оказывает лучше предыдущей.

Бёль заправляет волосы ЁнСон за ухо и чувствует, что её уже откровенно ведёт; и не только от соджу, но это, кажется, очевидно. ЁнСон ловит ладонь Бёль своей и переплетает их пальцы; она говорит:

— Ты такая слащавая, — и притворно морщит нос.

Бёль пьяно смеётся и перегибается через стол; их лица оказываются непозволительно близко, но Бёль предпочитает целоваться без привкуса соджу на языке.

— Так и было задумано, — и подмигивает.

ЁнСон звонко смеётся и отворачивается, но не выпускает руку Бёль; а ещё — её ступня всё ещё касается ноги Бёль. Градус повышается не только алкогольный и не только в организме Бёль, и это... забавно. И приятно. И — увлекательно.

Слащавость Бёль — её основное оружие, и она готова им воспользоваться. Без шуток.

Бёль подносит ладонь ЁнСон к своим губам и прижимается губами к её костяшкам лёгким поцелуем. ЁнСон открывает и закрывает рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, и так забавно не может ничего сказать, что Бёль не выдерживает и смеётся.

— Ты-- ты--

— Я, — легко соглашается Бёль и свободной рукой гладит щёку ЁнСон, проходясь большим пальцем по её губам. — У тебя мягкое лицо.

Кажется, это — последнее, что ЁнСон ожидает от неё услышать в такой момент. И она совершенно точно не готова к тому, что Бёль, приподнявшись над стулом, подастся вперёд ещё сильнее и касается кончиком носа её подбородка.

Это неожиданность даже для Бёль, которая выпивает больше нужного, но она не подаёт вид. Собственно, это её беспроигрышная тактика. И, кажется, ЁнСон объявляет о капитуляции, потому что опускает лицо и прижимается к губам Бёль своими.

— Ты настолько слащавая, что это раздражает, — говорит ЁнСон, немного отодвигаясь.

Она ощутимее сжимает ладонь Бёль.

— Тебе не нравится?

Судя по тому, что ЁнСон делает, положительный ответ на этот вопрос будет откровенной ложью. Тем не менее она выкручивается:

— Это действительно раздражает, — твёрдо говорит ЁнСон, — я имею в виду — то, насколько я на самом деле без ума от этого.

Таким образом Ким ЁнСон в очередной раз доказала, что она самая умная женщина в этом здании и ультимативная гёрлкраш (для Бёль — крайне ультимативная).

*

Что-то идёт не так, и Бёль знает об этом, потому что видит отчёты, в которых чёрным по белому написано: 'дополнительное оборудование, стоимость'.

С начала постройки фильтра по чертежам ЁнСон проходит почти месяц, и с каждым днём фильтр всё больше становится похожим сам на себя, а не на груду металла. ЁнСон, ставшая теперь завсегдательницей квартиры Бёль и Хвиин, ничего не говорит, но выглядит смурной; впрочем, Хвиин не выглядит опечаленной, продолжая строить планы по поводу их совместной ванны с Хеджин.

Бёль честно ждёт, пока ЁнСон сама расскажет ей причину, но в итоге решает, что ждать оказывается бесполезной задачей, поэтому, сидя за спиной ЁнСон и расчёсывая ей волосы после душа, Бёль прямо спрашивает:

— Что-то случилось?

ЁнСон вздрагивает всем телом и — Бёль не видит, но знает — зажмуривается.

— Ничего.

Бёль не верит ни одному звуку её голоса; она разделяет волосы ЁнСон на три части и начинает заплетать косу.

— Ты знаешь, что это не ответ.

Зацепив конец косы цветастой розовой резинкой, Бёль обходит ЁнСон и садится прямо напротив неё, кладя руку ей на колено. ЁнСон тупит взгляд.

— Я накосячила, — говорит она и шмыгает носом.

Бёль гладит её щёку.

— Я--, — ЁнСон в шаге от того, чтобы разреветься. — Я забыла про внутреннее покрытие, а на станции нет нужного оборудования, так что придётся ждать целый месяц, чтобы его доставили.

Честно — Бёль чувствует облегчение, потому что месяц — это мелочь, а ЁнСон всего лишь человек, и ей тоже свойственно ошибаться.

— Хвиин сказала мне, что это не страшно, но...

— Это не страшно, — перебивает её Бёль; ЁнСон поднимает влажный взгляд. — Мы ждали четыре года, думаешь, не подождём какой-то жалкий месяц? Не знала, что ты о нас такого мнения.

ЁнСон слабо улыбается, хотя её взгляд всё ещё мокрый; Бёль мягко целует ЁнСон в верхнюю губу — и это до жути слащаво. Опять. Снова. В очередной раз.

— Бё-ёль, — тянет ЁнСон, почти смеясь. — Ты ужасна, ты знала?

Бёль решает не отвечать, снова целуя ЁнСон, но на этот раз нормально; ЁнСон обвивает рукой её шею и привстаёт на коленях, чтобы прижаться грудью к груди Бёль.

— Вам должно быть стыдно! — и это голос Хвиин.

Быстро отстранившись подруга от подруги, ЁнСон и Бёль смотрят на дверной проём и едва сдерживают ругательства и возмущения, но вместе с тем — издевательский смех.

Пристыдившая их Хвиин прижата Хеджин к дверному косяку, и Хеджин держит её ногу навесу за бедро, почти залезая ей под юбку платья; руки Хвиин покоятся на ягодицах Хеджин, которая, кажется, вообще не хочет здесь находиться и прячет лицо на шее Хвиин.

По крайней мере — так выглядит со стороны. Хеджин совсем не из стеснительных и может просто не обращать внимание на наблюдательниц. Хвиин дует щёки в возмущении.

— Вот поэтому ты говоришь, что у Хвиин нет никакого чувства стыда? — отстранённо спрашивает ЁнСон.

— Это не ещё не самое худшее.

— Боюсь даже представить.

Бёль качает головой:

— И не надо, потом кошмары сниться будут.

— Я вообще-то ещё здесь! — обиженно бормочет Хвиин.

Хеджин очень громко разочарованно вздыхает и отрывается от шеи Хвиин; её помада почти полностью стирается.

— Пойдём, — неохотно тянет Хеджин, отпуская Хвиин и беря её под локоть. — Думаю, нам пора переехать в мою квартиру.

Бёль сгибает руку в локте и сжимает кулак, внутренне издавая победный клич.

— Ты дважды ужасна, — ЁнСон улыбается, и этого достаточно, чтобы не вникать в то, что она говорит.

*

К моменту, как на станцию привозят нужное оборудование, Хвиин по утрам уже не созерцает каждое утро голую грудь Бёль; или, по крайней мере, созерцает, но не её конкретную грудь.

ЁнСон с самого пробуждения сидит как на иголках и категорически отказывается от объятий, отмахнувшись даже от расчёсывания волос. Бёль пожимает плечом и уходит готовить завтрак, давая ЁнСон столько пространства, сколько она хочет.

Бёль понимает, что ЁнСон нервничает, ведь неизвестно, что могло случиться при транспортировке; хотя с нынешним уровнем обслуживания эти опасения в большинстве своём беспочвенны, Бёль не говорит об этом ЁнСон, чтобы лишний раз её не нервировать.

Корпус фильтра уже почти полностью готов, и остаётся только покрыть его изнутри и установить в нужное место; Бёль ни секунды не сомневается, что всё пройдёт как надо, и Хвиин придёт хвастаться тем, как хорошо они с Хеджин проводят время — разумеется, без подробностей. В любом случае — Бёль тоже немного нервничает; в основном за ЁнСон, конечно.

Голос Хвиин доносится до Бёль с ЁнСон ещё до того, как Хвиин вообще заходит в квартиру:

— Девки, привезли!

ЁнСон тут же подрывается с места, позабыв про завтрак, быстро накидывает дурацкую блестящую куртку, коротко целует Бёль в уголок губ и перехватывает только просунувшую голову в дверной проём Хвиин. Бёль решает, что ей торопиться некуда, поэтому спокойно доедает свой завтрак, моет кружку в раковине и упаковывает завтрак ЁнСон в пластиковый контейнер.

На подходе к цеху, ещё только спускаясь по лестнице, Бёль слышит шум работающего оборудования и громкий голос ЁнСон, которая активно руководит процессом. Бёль подходит к ЁнСон со спины и сцепляет руки на её животе.

— Как дела у самой умной женщины в этом здании?

Нет, Бёль не надоело; ЁнСон, судя по всему, тоже, потому что она всё так же довольна, слыша это. Куртка ЁнСон скрипит, когда Бёль кладёт подбородок ей на плечо.

— Если больше не будет никаких заминок, то через неделю можно будет устанавливать. 

— А испытания?

Бёль вообще-то всё давно знает, но ЁнСон нравится это озвучивать.

— Около трёх дней, плюс два дня на окончательную проверку.

Хвиин скачет вокруг рабочих, неразборчиво пища от радости; останавливается, прокашливается, достаёт телефон и пишет — Бёль уверена — Хеджин.

ЁнСон разворачивается в кольце рук Бёль и очень долго и очень трепетно целует её до тех пор, пока пришедшая в себя Хвиин не рекомендует им снять комнату, на всякий случай бегом поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Тебе не пора на работу? — спрашивает ЁнСон, не выпуская Бёль из объятий.

— Мм, возможно?

Бёль смотрит на часы на своём запястье и с сожалением понимает, что ей действительно пора; целует ЁнСон ещё раз.

— Если ты не будешь подробно телеграфировать мне обо всём здесь происходящем, я подам на развод.

ЁнСон смеётся.

— Мы не женаты.

— О, правда? — Бёль старается максимально правдоподобно изобразить удивление. — Я приму к сведению.

ЁнСон смущается, и её щёки идут розовыми пятнами румянца. 

— Господи, ты такая слащавая!

Бёль довольно улыбается.


End file.
